


stop blaming yourself

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: ?? Assuming I wrote it right, M/M, Praise Kink, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: Shinon can't help but look at the scar on Gatrie's side and think it was all his fault.





	stop blaming yourself

⠀"Hey, Shinon? Help me take off my armor, would you?" Gatrie asked, an awkward smile on his face. 

⠀"What, you can't do it yourself?" He sneered, pulling off his own boots. Lack of armor made his life easy. Besides his boots, he had his gloves and arm guard off too.

⠀"C'mon, please? Rhys said he doesn't want me irritating the wound on my side too much even if it's almost fully healed. I don't want it breaking open again."

⠀"And who's fault that is that." Shinon mumbled, already standing to walk over towards the other. "You can't even take off your shoulder guards by yourself?" He asked, going to undo the buckles.  
⠀  
⠀"It's sore! You know what it's like to have a rough injury!" He complained. "I'm lucky Rhys even let me put my armor on."  
⠀  
⠀"Blah blah blah..." the sniper set the guards on the floor, working at his elbow guards next and his chest plate after.  
⠀  
⠀"I'm just glad to be out of the infirmary." He said sheepishly, letting out a sigh of relief feeing the weight of the steel leave him. 

⠀"Can you get the rest off yourself?"  
"Yeah, I think so."

⠀Shinon sat next to the blond and sighed, glancing out the window. It was dark now, cold outside. Crimean autumns usually got chilly quickly, at least they did where the fort was located. Shinon loathed the cold, due to his travels when he was younger. No one wanted to hire a lone- let alone a teenaged- mercenary, leaving him to sleep outside more than often in the dead of winter. He shook the thoughts out of his head, looking back to Gatrie and noting that all his armor was on the ground and his shirt was off. Probably to change the bandages.

⠀Shinon reached towards the scar on Gatrie's side without thinking, finger tips brushing against it lightly. He frowned, still feeling a pang of guilt in his chest.

⠀"Pretty nasty, huh?"

⠀"What?" He didn't register what the other man said.

⠀Gatrie offered him a wry smile, going to press Shinon's hand against the wound fully. "You know, the wound itself doesn't hurt that much anymore."

⠀He let out a small sound in response, thumb rubbing over the scarred skin. It was still all too clear in his mind what happened that day. Gatrie crumpling to the ground with a sword in his side after taking the hit for Shinon, Shinon shooting an arrow straight into the side of the man's head, trying to call out for Rhys to save him, help him, anything, trying to keep Gatrie awake–

⠀"Stop blaming yourself." 

⠀The redhead jumped slightly, shaking his head again and leaning his forehead against the others shoulder. "I'm not." He mumbled, trying to keep the usual bark in his tone.

⠀"You're lying."

⠀"So what if I am?"

⠀Gatrie kissed the top of Shinon's head, humming softly. "I never blamed you for a second. Now stop blaming yourself for it. Not everything that happens is your fault."

⠀"Easier said than done."

⠀"I know." The blond turned slightly, going to cup Shinon's face in his hands. He kissed the tip of his nose, pressing his forehead towards the others. "Just know I don't blame you. Okay?"

⠀He breathed out an "okay," deciding then to close the gap between them and kiss his lips, hands resting on his shoulders while he felt Gatrie's move from his cheeks to his waist. It wasn't long before Shinon was on his back, head on the pillow and Gatrie hovering above him, placing kisses down his jawline and neck, emitting a gasp from the sniper.

⠀One of his hands moved up into the blond's hair, threading his fingers through it while his other trailed down his back.

⠀"I don't know if you know how much your collar kills me," he mumbled against Shinon's neck, hand trailing to start undoing his shirt. "Your neck is constantly exposed, it makes me crazy."

⠀"I'm aware." He said, the smirk on his lips dripping into his voice. "I know what you like."

⠀Shinon heard Gatrie mumble something he couldn't decipher before feeling teeth on the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Fuck," he gasped, hand gripping his hair. It wasn't even a hard bite, not enough to draw blood, but enough to shock Shinon. He bit his lip as Gatrie made his way up his neck again, feeling the shirt open up and being peeled off, only being left his the tank top he wore underneath. Gatrie kissed his lips, with more urgency this time, feeling Shinon's mouth open to let the kiss deepen.

⠀Involuntary sounds came from Shinon as Gatrie's hands made their way up his stomach, pushing the shirt up along the way. Shinon's arms lifted above his head to help remove the shirt, missing Gatrie's lips on his for the split second they were separated. "Hair down?" He asked, breathless.  
⠀  
⠀"Not yet." Shinon trailed kisses down the knight's neck, loving every second of him falling to pieces before him. "Soon."

⠀Gatrie gave the best response he could, fingers trailing down his sides and sliding into Shinon's pants, groaning when he felt the other man suck on his neck, clearly trying to leave a mark.

⠀"You know I wear a turtleneck." He mumbled, ignoring his urge to run his fingers through Shinon's hair.

⠀"I put it in a visible place." He said, leaning up to peck his lips again. "You know how I operate."

⠀"Believe me, I do." He sighed, going to lay Shinon back down once more, clumsy fingers managing to undo the others belt, sliding his pants down to his knees. He pressed kisses down his chest and stomach, enjoying the sounds of contentment from the other man. He settled between his legs, hands holding onto his hips, paying special attention to marking up his stomach. Gatrie knew no one else would see these, but he still took pride in it.

⠀The sniper sighed through his nose, resting his hand in blond hair once again, glancing down at him with a flushed face. It wasn't often he was flustered, but Gatrie between his legs never ceased in embarrassing him.

⠀Gatrie let out a knowing sound, leaning down to kiss his length over his underwear, hearing the other's breath hitch. His thumbs hooked into the fabric, and he looked up towards Shinon to make sure it was okay. He was met with a nod, and then took no time in revealing him.

⠀"Hey, you better be taking off your pants too." Shinon said, pointing a finger at him, leaning up on one elbow. "I'm all out in the open and you're still half dressed." 

⠀Gatrie grinned and then laughed, nodding his head. "Okay, okay." He said, sitting up to lower his own pants down. "Better?"

⠀"For now." He sighed, jolting when he felt the others hand around his half-hard cock, biting back a groan when his hand began to move and lying back down fully. "Shit." He hissed, one hand gripping the sheets. He urged Gatrie to move up, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss while he worked his hand.

⠀Gatrie couldn't deny that he loved this part. He loved watching Shinon come undone beneath him, letting himself be as open as he could, wanting all of Gatrie. 

⠀It took no time for Shinon to become fully hard, writhing underneath the other while pre-cum started to drip out. His one arm was tight around the blond's neck, and It didn't help that his neck was being attacked with kisses either.

⠀"Goddess," he said in a low growl, biting his lip.

⠀Gatrie hummed, nipping his collar bone. "It's so nice to listen to you."

⠀"Shut up," Shinon mumbled, sentence ending in a groan. "Fuck, Gatrie."

⠀He smiled, kissing his lips and pulling his hand away, earning a whine from the sniper. 

⠀"Relax." He reached towards the top drawer to open it, pulling out a small container of lube.

⠀"Oh, you're so romantic." He sighed, sitting up to pull the ribbon from his hair. Red locks fell over his shoulders and down his back, and to Gatrie, he looked absolutely radiant. His hair always accented his facial features perfectly, showing off angles you would only notice if he wore his hair down more often. Gatrie kissed his cheek, twirling a thick strand of hair in his fingers.

⠀"I love when your hair is down." He murmured, nuzzling against him.

⠀"I know you do." Shinon said, taking in a small breath to relax himself. Gatrie would never pull or tug his hair, it was okay.

⠀"I love you so much." 

⠀"I love you, too." It was quiet, but he knew the other would hear him.

⠀Gatrie smiled, gently pressing Shinon back down, resting his forehead against the others. This time it was Shinon who placed his hands on his cheeks, pressing his lips up to the knights. Goddess, he really did love this man.

⠀Gatrie popped open the lid, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, pressing one against Shinon's entrance. "Ready?"

⠀"As I'll ever be."

⠀"Just let me know if it's hurting." He said, pushing in his finger.

⠀The redhead nodded, knowing what to expect. One finger wasn't too bad, it really only started hurting when it got to two. Even so, he gripped onto his shoulders, biting his lip to try and subdue a moan. 

⠀He failed.

⠀Gatrie counted that as a small victory, waiting a few moments before adding another, silently noting how Shinon's breathing picked up, how his eyes shut, and now his nails were digging into his shoulders. 

⠀"Nn, Gatrie," he breathed, hips lifting slightly. While he had too much pride to outright beg for more, he could definitely drop hints about it.

⠀"I hear you," he spread his two fingers slightly, peppering kisses on his jaw. Gatrie would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the nails digging deeper into his shoulders and the groan from the back of Shinon's throat. "You're taking it so well." He slowly entered a third finger, Shinon's breathing hitching again.  
⠀  
⠀"A-are you trying to make me cum right now?" He grumbled, looking away from him. "If you're that eager, get on with it."

⠀"Aw." Gatrie gave a few more thrusts with his fingers, wanting Shinon to be prepared before pulling them out. Shinon visibly relaxed once they were out, letting out a deep sigh. He tugged both of their pants and underwear off fully, going to reach for the lube to pour some more on his fingers to rub on himself. Settling himself between the others legs, he rested both hands on Shinon's hips, lining up his cock with his entrance. "Are you ready?"

⠀Shinon took a second to let one hand grip the bed, the other resting on Gatrie's hand. "Yeah."

⠀The knight pushed in slowly, hearing the quick breath Shinon took in through his nose. "Are you sure you're okay?"

⠀"I'm fine," he said, though his words didn't come out easily. "C'mon, it's not gonna get easier if you wait."

⠀Nodding, Gatrie pushed further in, a groan coming from his own throat, hands squeezing his hips. Thank the goddess he heard Shinon enjoying himself as well.  
"You feel good," he whispered, letting them both adjust to the new feeling. Shinon reached up to him to pull him down, wanting him as close as they could be. "And you look so beautiful."

⠀"Ugh..." though he smiled, if only slightly, arms around Gatrie's neck and legs around his waist. "Say it again."

⠀Gatrie smiled in return, kissing his temple. "You always look so handsome beneath me, always taking it so well." He began to move his hips, biting his lip.

⠀"More," gasped Shinon, burying his face into Gatrie's neck, sweat on his back, only able to focus on the feeling.

⠀"You're wonderful." He sighed, feeling one of Shinon's hands trailing down his arm to find his own. He gladly interlocked their fingers, squeezing his hand. At the same time, he picked up his pace. "You deserve the best."

⠀Shinon cried out Gatrie's name, legs tightening around his waist and nails raking down his back. "F-fuck, right there!" He whined, back arching.

⠀"You mean here?" Gatrie teased, making sure to hit that spot again. He winced at the red lines that were sure to be trailing down his back, but it was all worth it to him. Especially since Shinon seemed to be inching ever closer to his release. He made sure to squeeze the snipers hand as he picked up pace, leaning down to kiss his lips.  
He was received with a moan into his mouth, hardly lasting a few seconds before Shinon turned his head away, panting heavily.

⠀"Gatrie, fuck, I'm gonna-"

⠀"Go ahead." He kissed the exposed neck, feeling his own release building up, heartbeat pulsing through his ears and sweat on his forehead. He bit down on the skin, and that was the end of it for Shinon, white streaking across his stomach.

⠀"Nngh, Shinon," Gatrie sighed, giving a few more thrusts before releasing into the other, breathing harsh and grip on his hand tight. "Gods above, you're amazing."

⠀Shinon panted, cheeks red and chest rising and falling quickly. Even so, he looked up towards Gatrie, silently appreciating the way he looked after their activity.

⠀Gatrie placed a loving kiss on his lips as he pulled out, receiving a hiss and then a whine. "Let me get you a towel." He said, slowly sitting up and rubbing his marked shoulder. That would be sore in the morning.

⠀"Mm." Shinon sat up as well, rubbing his face as his breathing returned to normal. He brushed his hair over his shoulder, watching Gatrie. If there was something he would never tire of, it was that man's muscles.  
Gatrie turned back towards him, handing him the towel and was met with a thank you as he wiped off the remains of what they had done. "Gross." He mumbled.

⠀The blond laughed, sitting next to him wrapping his arm around Shinon's shoulders, fingers playing with some of the hair. Shinon leaned into him, shutting his eyes.

⠀"We should probably rest." He said, already going to pull the other down with him, both arms around him.

⠀"You're clearly not giving me a choice. What about your bandages?"

⠀"It'll be fine. I'll put more on in the morning."

⠀"Rhys will kill you."

⠀Gatrie shrugged, and that was the end of that conversation.

⠀Shinon sighed, but relaxed in Gatrie's arms anyway, shutting his eyes as he rested his head against his chest. "Gatrie."

⠀"Yes?" He was working on pulling up the blankets.

⠀"I love you."

⠀"I love you, too."

⠀"I love you." He said again, softer this time.

⠀"I love you, too, Shinon. To the moon and back."

⠀Shinon smiled again, just a little, and leaned up to give a kiss. "Good night."

⠀"Good night." He murmured. "I'll see you in the morning."  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation from the other fic of them I posted on here... mostly I just wanted a reason to write smut of them because I am desperate af
> 
> Tumblr: sylphofhope


End file.
